Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Mobile)
Windows PhonePrince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Windows Phone) on MobyGames AndroidPrince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Android Phone) on MobyGames |genre = Cinematic Platformer |modes = Single-player |ratings = |media = |requirements = |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = |sound = |display = |pregame = Prince of Persia (2008 Mobile) |nxtgame = |precanongame = |nxtcanongame = }} Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Mobile) mobile version of Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands with simplified gameplay and story is developed by Gameloft. Story Prince arrived to his brother Malik's kingdom, finding it under attack by an army of monsters. Prince went to find his brother, to try and defeat the invaders. After Finding Malik, Prince suggested to leave, as the battle was surely lost. Malik however wanted glory, and saw none in retreat, he decided to release the Solomon's Army, the army of the djinn. Malik gave Prince a magic orb to manipulate time. Upon releasing the Ifrit, they both soon realized that he can not be controlled. The Prince had read that a witch lives in the caverns, and hoped she can help seal the Ifrit again. Prince reached the caverns of the Prophets, where the witch should reside according to the scrolls of the Prince's ancestors. Upon finding Razia, the Prince was tested by her in combat. Satisfied with the Prince's resolve and strength, Razia granted him power to turn himself into water. Prince sought out the Ifrit in hopes of sealing it with his new power. Prince joined up with his brother Malik, and they fought the Ifrit. During the battle, Ifrit saw the lust for power in Malik and tempted him into joining him, which he did. Prince then decided to find the Solomon's Sword hidden in the catacombs. On the way, Malik possessed by the Ifrit appeared and attempted to kill the Prince with his minions. Upon defeating a Rock Giant, the Prince found the Solomon's Sword. Razia was drawn to the sword and she merged with it. Prince armed with the new powerful sword headed towards the Palace to fight the Ifrit again. After defeating the possessed Malik, the Ifrit left his body and tried to tempt the Prince, but failed. The Prince and Malik then worked together to finish off the Ifrit for good. Prince lastly used the sword to seal the Ifrit again''Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (Mobile). Characters *'Prince' - Prince visiting his brother's kingdom. *'Malik' - Prince's brother defending his kingdom. *'Razia' - A witch in the catacombs. *'Ifrit''' - Fire Djinn. Gameplay Gameplay is quit similar to previous mobile games. There are few new traversal movements available. Magic power is unlimited, and the bar for it regenerates, though magic can be used on marked sigils only, or with quicktime prompts. One of the magic powers is the ability to turn Prince into water, so he can pass through certain obstacles. Attacking is simple just one button, sometimes a quicktime event appears and when executed a finishing move is done. During the game red and green orbs can be collected. Green Orbs recover health. Red orbs are used to buy things from the Bonuses section in the Main Menu. The game offers two endings. When the played decides to join the Ifrit the game ends. But when he refuses an extra boss phase needs to be fought, and the prince seals the Ifrit. There are three different difficulty settings available, each is locked behind the previous difficulty. The difficulty is about how much damage can Prince take. The last difficulty is one-hit-kill. Level Select is available and once a stage is completed, it can be reselected from that option. Extra modes include Time Attack and Survival Mode. Time Attack is a timed run through the levels. Survival mode is a test of strength against waves of enemies on a small arena. Bonus Section has four options. A Sprites gallery, for looking every character and enemy animations. each has to be unlocked by the Red Orbs. Skins option, gives Prince a selection of four different outfit, each of them costing 300 Red Orbs. Music Box for listening eight different music tracks, that play throughout the game. And lastly Backgrounds, that shows the four different stage background images. Levels *Chapter 1: Last Stand *Chapter 2: Return of the Djinn *Chapter 3: Escaping Death *Chapter 4: The Witch Razia *Chapter 5: Malik's Choice *Chapter 6: Hope *Chapter 7: Courage and Wisdom *Chapter 8: Solomon's Sword *Chapter 9: The End is the Beginning Gallery Java Android References }} Series Navigation Category:Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Forgotten Sands